Modern society has adopted, and is becoming reliant upon, wireless communication devices for various purposes, such as, connecting users of the wireless communication devices with other users. Wireless communication devices can vary from battery powered handheld devices to stationary household and/or commercial devices utilizing an electrical network as a power source. Due to rapid development of the wireless communication devices a number of areas capable of enabling entirely new types of communication applications have emerged.
In order to exchange information with other devices, a wireless communication device needs to first detect other devices that are within communication range. After device detection, one or more wireless communication links may be established with one or more of the other devices in order for the devices to communicate by way of exchanging information over a wireless network. While established wireless communication links allow devices to exchange information, the establishment and maintenance of said wireless communication links consumes resources of the wireless communication device.